El campeón de Hogwarts
by Alega
Summary: Los años en Hogwarts de Arthur transcurren tranquilamente… hasta que el Torneo de los Tres Magos da comienzo y él y sus amigos deben poner a prueba sus habilidades para conseguir la victoria. FrUK. AU.
1. Capítulo 1: Hogwarts

**Diclaimer:** Harry Potter y Hetalia no son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias:** Slash. Uso de las nyo y las 2P.

**Pareja:** Principalmente, FrUK (el orden da igual). Tal vez llegue a escribir James/Scorpius. No me decido entre ellos o el AS/S.

**Notas:** Quería iniciar un fic feliz… así que aquí tienen XD

**Capítulo Uno**

**Hogwarts**

Arthur era un mago, como sus padres y sus hermanos. En realidad, como toda su familia desde que tenían memoria. Junto a veintisiete familias más, formaban parte de los llamados "sagrado veintiocho" que conformaban la élite mágica para quien estuviera interesado en familias ricas y cuya descendencia había sabido ocultar muy bien sus lazos con personas muggles.

Desde que era un niño, creció escuchando lo terrible que eran los muggles. Pero, aún más, lo monstruoso que podían ser los magos cuando abusaban de su poder. La prueba de ello era un tal señor tenebroso llamado Voldemort, cuyo nombre real nunca había oído nombrar. Ese hombre, malo pero de los de verdad, quiso dominar todo Reino Unido, tanto el mágico como el no-mágico, con ayuda de sus terribles huestes conformadas por hombres lobos, gigantes, dementores y, lo peor de todo, magos mismos que creían en su discurso de odio. Su familia fue parte de estos magos, al menos su abuelo, quien había creído una idea radical hasta la muerte en plena batalla de Hogwarts. Su padre luchó en la parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Aunque no había hecho nada muy heroico que fuera deformado hasta adquirir autentica grandeza para el público de la época, era un héroe para Arthur y el resto de sus hermanos. Desde pequeño le había enseñado que un poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, que la magia no podía fluir libremente sin ninguna consideración, había que dominarla y usarla con prudencia.

Arthur tenía seis hermanos mayores. James, de Gryffindor, ya se había graduado y trabajaba en el extranjero, tenía veinte años, pelirrojo, alto y fuerte. Era el más corpulento de la familia. Estaban los gemelos, Liam y Lorcan, que se habían graduado el año anterior y buscaba cada quien una especialización. David tenía dieciséis años, era mucho más bajo que los gemelos y pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Alice, rubia y de ojos verdes, era quien más se parecía a Arthur, tenía catorce años y estaba en Slytherin. Wendy, de carácter más dulce que su hermana, estaba en Gryffindor.

Los Kirkland estaban regados en todas las casas de Hogwarts, les parecía una tontería la rivalidad entre las casas porque coincidían en que no era determinante para el futuro. Y, además, lo que valía de una persona eran sus actos. Sus padres les habían enseñado que cada persona tenía una cualidad y que debía ser respetada, nadie era mejor ni peor que otra persona únicamente por lo que decía un sombrero parlanchín.

Ese año Arthur iba a asistir a su primer año en Hogwarts. ¡Y estaba muy nervioso! Porque cada uno de sus hermanos le decía aspectos diferentes sobre el castillo, las clases, los estudiantes y los profesores. Lorcan le había dicho que a veces los fantasmas posesionaban tu cuerpo por la noche, ocasionando que despertaras a la mañana siguiente en los campos de Quidditch sin ropa y sin idea de lo que había pasado; David le señaló que debía tener cuidado con un Poltergeist porque le gustaba lanzar objetos sólidos y pesados a los alumnos, para ver si les conseguía una contusión cerebral. Alice le indicó que a veces los pasillos cambiaban de sitio y, si no tenía cuidado, podría perderse para siempre. Wendy se limitó a decirle que estaría seguro con tal no lo mandaran de castigo al Bosque Prohibido.

Arthur estaba preparado para ser el mejor mago del mundo, a portarse siempre bien y a dormir con un hechizo de protección para repeler fantasmas. También tenía otras aspiraciones, por supuesto, pero estas tres eran las más apremiantes. Una de ellas era conseguir convertirse en jugador de Quidditch en algún equipo. James había sido cazador de Gryffindor y Alice era buscadora del equipo de Slytherin. A Arthur se le daba bastante bien la escoba.

Cuando se despidió de sus padres en el andén 9 ¾ de King Cross, siguió a sus hermanos al interior del tren. David los dejó casi enseguida, pero Alice y Wendy se quedaron con él indicándole lo que iba a pasar una vez llegara a Hogwarts. Era una explicación repetida hasta la saciedad, pero que no se cansaba de volver a escuchar. Arthur siempre la oía como si fuera la primera vez.

Luego, Alice se consiguió a unas amigas y se les unió, Wendy hizo lo mismo después, cuando Arthur le dejó claro que podía estarse solo sin problemas. Caminó hasta encontrar un vagón vacío, se metió en él y se acomodó en uno de los asientos. Evitó mirar por la ventanilla, sabía que vería el montón de padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Él ya no quería pensar en los suyos, porque iba a pasar una temporada muy larga sin verlos y él no quería comenzar a extrañarlos sin haberse ido.

Un chico entró tiempo después, era un poco más bajo que él y tenía el cabello blanco, como un albino. Parecía un conejo al que le hubieran conferido forma humana. Sin decirle nada, se sentó en el otro asiento, quedando al frente. Fue fácil entablar conversación, en especial porque el nuevo chico parecía interesado en hacerlo. Se llamaba Gilbert Beilschmidt y era el mayor de su familia. Arthur había oído antes el apellido sin el menor interés, no era una familia rica ni prestigiosa; sin embargo, el chico le cayó bien.

Tiempo después llegó un chico al que sí pudo reconocer. Quien abría la puerta era Scorpius Malfoy, alto y rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Se parecía bastante a su padre, a quien Arthur había tratado en las muchas fiestas a las que asistía su familia. No eran especialmente amigos, pero era agradable. Para su sorpresa, Scorpius se quedó en su compartimiento, aunque no dijo gran cosa. Al tiempo se le unió un chico japonés de apellido Honda, quien era nacido de muggles y, a pesar de que era tímido, hacía preguntas sobre toda la comunidad mágica. Los tres hijos de magos le respondieron sus dudas, que por otro lado parecían insaciables.

Llevaba una cámara que se había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Con una graciosa reverencia, les pidió permiso para tomarles una foto. Los tres accedieron, aunque Arthur no sonrió demasiado.

El viaje se les hizo largo. Arthur no perdió oportunidad para observar por la ventanilla los distintos paisajes del Reino Unido. Le habían dicho que Hogwarts quedaba en Escocia. Tal vez fuera cierto, aunque él no era un experto en geografía. A medio camino, decidieron colocarse las túnicas. También compraron dulces cuando una señora con un carrito lleno de ellos pasó. Kiku se asombró por las ranas de chocolate que gracias a un hechizo sencillo podían moverse. Los tres niños de familias mágicas le dieron sus cromos de magos, ya fuera porque lo tenían repetido o por auténtica simpatía hacia él.

-Yo tengo la colección completa hasta ahora –dijo Gilbert-, pero como salen más de vez en cuando, siempre hay que estar pendiente.

Llegaron a la estación al anochecer. Los cuatro caminaron juntos, salieron del vagón, y escucharon la voz de un hombre enorme que sobresalía de entre los estudiantes regulares, los más altos apenas le llegaban al pecho. El hombre enorme llamaba a los de primer año, para que se situaran a su alrededor.

Arthur sabía quién era: Hagrid, el guardabosque semi-gigante. De entre todos sus hermanos, James se había llevado bien con él, pero no tenía mayores noticias aparte de que hablaba mucho cuando estaba borracho y tenía un gusto adorable para las criaturas mágicas. Arthur pensaba que adoraba a las hadas y demás tonterías que volvían locas a las chicas (a él puede que le gustaran un poco, pero solo un poco).

Se acercaron a él. Arthur miró a su alrededor, observando sin detalle cada rostro nuevo. Cualquiera de los que observaba podría ser su compañero de casa. Cualquiera que fuera su casa. Cuando estuvieron reunidos todos los de primer año, o eso quiso creer Arthur, Hagrid habló, presentándose primero, luego les dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts y le indicó que los de primer año toman un camino diferente al resto de las casas. Arthur descubrió, entonces, la existencia de un montón de barcas cerca de un muelle que unía al lago que estaba cerca de ellos con el castillo, que se alzaba a lo lejos.

-¿Cuánto tardará este recorrido? –preguntó un chico de lentes, de cabello negro, mirando con aire desaprobador las barcas.

Su duda no fue respondida, porque Hagrid no le escuchó. En su lugar, les instó a montar las barcas, que tenían capacidad para cuatro personas. Gilbert se apresuró a montar en una, seguido de Kiku y Arthur. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy no se les unió. Lo vio junto a Nott y a Parkinson.

Arthur pensó que serían solo ellos tres, pero a su barca se les unió un cuarto integrante. Era una chica preciosa, de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Cuando esta le sonrió, Arthur se ruborizó e intentó dirigirle una mirada molesta. No tenía motivo alguno, solo que detestaba quedar en ridículo y seguro la niña se estaría burlando por su reacción.

El bote comenzó a moverse por arte de magia, literalmente. Iba a una velocidad lenta, casi exasperante. Arthur quería llegar ya al castillo. Frente a él, Gilbert y Kiku parecían tener la misma opinión. Kiku no dejaba de tomar fotos, como si fuera esencial para el momento.

-Oye, ¿me estás tomando una foto a mí? –preguntó, entonces, la supuesta chica. O, en realidad, chico, por el tono grave en el que había hablado.

Al tiempo que Kiku asentía y preguntaba si no había problemas, a Arthur se le esfumó el color de la cara, mirando al cuarto integrante como si recién se diera cuenta de su existencia. ¡Un chico! ¡Era un chico!

-Por supuesto que no, ¡pero avísame para posar! –exclamó, entusiasmado.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, colocando una mano en el borde del bote, sosteniéndose la mejilla. Mientras Kiku seguía tomando fotos, el nuevo chico posaba como si aquello fuera una sesión fotográfica y Gilbert se quejaba de que aquello iba muy lento, Arthur se fijó en el fondo del lago.

El agua estaba tranquila y, en realidad, no podía verse nada. Sin embargo, aquella oscuridad absoluta le llamaba la atención, tanto como captaba su interés como despertaba sus alertas, porque había oído decir a sus hermanos que muchas criaturas se escondían en el fondo del lago de Hogwarts, criaturas marinas peligrosas, cuya raza antaño se había encargado de provocar naufragios, de destrozar embarcaciones y devorar marineros.

¿Y si, de repente, alguna de esas criaturas se le antoja comérselo a él? Arthur no quería admitir que tenía miedo, pero lo cierto es que sí lo tenía. Un mago precavido valía por dos. Se encontraba en desventaja, era cierto, porque no sabía ni hacer el menor hechizo, a pesar de los frecuentes y descontrolados estallidos de magia que liberaba su cuerpo cuando no podía contenerla más.

De repente, como obedeciendo a sus temores, un horrible y enorme tentáculo viscoso asomó por la superficie, salpicando de agua a las embarcaciones más cercanas. Arthur gritó, mojándose un poco. Al tiempo reconoció que aquel monstruo había provocado más la risa que el miedo, en especial en su embarcación, donde Kiku ya estaba lamentando con pesar el no haberlo podido capturar con su cámara, mientras que Gilbert y el niño-no-niña esperaban que saliera.

Avergonzado, esperó que su grito hubiera pasado desapercibido. Observó a Gilbert y a Kiku primero, pero ellos dos estaban ocupados en lo suyo como para reparar en él. Al voltearse al cuarto integrante, este le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te preocupes, no van a dejar que nos pase nada malo aquí –dijo, como si fuera la fuente de la verdad. Para su sorpresa, le tomó de la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente.

Para entonces Arthur ya estaba ardiendo por dentro. Se soltó de un movimiento brusco y masculló, de modo que solo aquel tonto escuchara:

-Yo no tengo miedo. Y no me toques.

-Bien, no tienes miedo –aceptó el otro sin parecer convencido-. Mi nombre es Francis.

-Me da igual –dijo Arthur, buscando ignorarle en el resto del recorrido. Qué manera de arruinar su primer y tal vez último –esperaba que fuera el último- paseo por el lago de Hogwarts.

Su orgullo quedó redimido cuando, mientras esperaban en el vestíbulo a la espera de algún profesor que saliera a recibirlos, tal como Hagrid les había dicho que harían, algunos gritaron cuando apareció una procesión de fantasmas. Entre ellos, Francis, pero su victoria duró poco, cuando el chico no tuvo mejor idea que tomarle del brazo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer rompérselo.

-Ya, ¡son solo no-muertos! –se quejó Arthur, volviéndose a sentir avergonzado a pesar de que el que estaba actuando de manera ridícula era el otro.

Al menos no había roto en llanto, como una chica que había quedado cerca del grupo de Malfoy. Se escuchó "niños de muggles", murmurado por alguien, pero que evidenciaba la conclusión a la que habían llegado todos los demás. Solo los niños de muggles podían asustarse por un fantasma, excepto Kiku, quien además de asustarse se había angustiado porque su cámara no captaba a los fantasmas.

-En serio, deja esa cámara en paz –murmuró Arthur-, ¡y tú ya suéltame! A tu edad y poniéndote a llorar como un bebé.

Kiku no dejó su cámara tranquila y Francis le soltó con lentitud, aunque parecía reprochárselo en silencio. Arthur se pidió paciencia, porque el chico no se alejó de él, ¿acaso habría interpretado que le caía bien? Porque Arthur ni se había molestado en procurar ser amable.

Por fin, un profesor apareció. Era Neville Longbottom, quien era bien conocido por todos. Había tenido un papel importante en la última guerra, algunos críticos consideraban que incluso había jugado un papel más crucial que el mismísimo Harry Potter. A Arthur le parecía que no tenía una apariencia muy heroica, le costaba imaginárselo blandiendo espadas y cortando cabezas de serpientes.

Neville Longbottom les explicó cómo sería la Ceremonia de Selección, les deseó suerte y mucho ánimo, antes de pedirles que le siguieran hasta el Salón Comedor. Arthur intentó distinguir a sus hermanos entre aquel montón de estudiantes. Pudo captar a Wendy, quien le diría una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿A quién ves? –preguntó Francis, con curiosidad.

-¿Es tu problema? Déjame en paz –le dijo Arthur-. ¿Que no tienes amigos?

-Pues no –admitió.

Arthur se sintió ligeramente mal, pero nada que ameritara una disculpa. En su lugar, prestó atención a la canción que el Sombrero Seleccionador había preparado para este año. Cuando terminó, el profesor Longbottom se acercó al taburete donde estaba el sombrero, con la lista de los estudiantes. Llamó al primer alumno, que resultó ser una niña seleccionada para Hufflepuff.

Hasta ese entonces no pensó que tal vez no quedara en la misma casa que Kiku y Gilbert. No se sentía exactamente mal, pero… les habían caído bastante bien. Otro chico fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Gilbert Beilschmidt fue a parar a Slytherin.

-¡Bonnefoy, Francis!

¿Bonnefoy?

Francis se encaminó hacia el taburete, con las miradas de los estudiantes puestas en él.

¡Así que era francés! Una vez había visto un francés, James le había dicho que todos eran rubios, de ojos azules, porque tenían parte veelas. En otras palabras, los franceses no eran humanos y se procuraba tener mucha atención con ellos, porque en cualquier momento podían apoderarse de las almas de los incautos. Sospechaba que gran parte de lo que decía James eran patrañas, pero servía para alimentar su desagrado innato hacia aquel chico.

Después de breves segundos, el Sombrero gritó "¡Ravenclaw!" y Francis Bonnefoy fue a reunirse en la casa de las águilas. De repente le parecía sensato que hubiera quedado en la casa de los raritos.

Fueron pasando los demás estudiantes. Cuando llegó el turno de Arthur, intentó caminar hacia el taburete esperando parecer digno, procurando no tropezar. Se sentó, sabiendo que las mejillas le estaban ardiendo, y se colocó el sombrero.

_Hmmm, un Kirkland, ¿eh? Ustedes son difíciles de colocar. ¡Tantas cualidades! ¡Tú también me la pones difícil! Tienes madera de Gryffindor, eso es evidente, pero lo mismo puedo decir de Slytherin. ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin? ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? ¡Tú tampoco estás seguro! Bueno, creo haber llegado a una decisión, yo te dejo en… "¡Slytherin!"._

Arthur se encaminó hacia la casa que había estallado en aplausos. Se sentó al lado de Gilbert y recibió la bienvenida de sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Se encontraba sonriendo, muy complacido. Alice llegó para darle un abrazo, en el transcurso de la cena lo mismo hicieron Wendy y David.

Arthur comió bastante aquella noche de los más exquisitos manjares. Echó un vistazo en las demás casas, Kiku no tenía una buena expresión al comer los platillos, como si acaso no los encontrara estupendos. En Ravenclaw, Francis Bonnefoy tenía una expresión de tragedia, que solo cambió cuando apartó su plato. Vaya que eran desconsiderados, sabía que los elfos domésticos se esmeraban siempre en las comidas de Hogwarts.

Cuando acabaron, escucharon el discurso de la directora, y luego se dirigieron a sus salas comunes respectivas guiados por los prefectos. En el camino, tuvieron que tener mucha pericia para atrapar una escalera antes que esta cambiara de lugar, para trasladarse a unos pisos más abajo. Se iban internando en el fondo del castillo; Arthur pensó que acabarían llegando hasta los calabozos. No se equivocó. Ya Alice le había avisado que la Sala Común de Slytherin tenía la peor ubicación posible. Arthur se imaginó que tan solo esas paredes lo separaban del fondo del lago.

Slytherin tenía habitaciones individuales, a diferencia del resto de las casas, por lo que le había oído decir al resto de sus hermanos. A veces, llegaban a ser compartidas entre dos, pero era muy esporádico. Últimamente, además, Slytherin resultaba ser la casa menos poblada, porque desde la guerra le había costado limpiar su mala fama.

Gilbert, Scorpius, Albus Potter (¡Quién lo diría!) y un chico alto y regordete llamado Iván eran sus compañeros. De las chicas, había distinguido a Nott y a Parkinson.

Su habitación era bastante grande, además de acogedora. Tenía una cama a la derecha, junto a una ventana que daba al lago, por lo que se podía ver todo un mundo marino a través de ella. Cerró las cortinas, decidido a que nunca las abriría. Para su sorpresa, su equipaje ya estaba allí. Se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama.

Ya mañana se ocuparía de darle un poco de personalidad a su habitación, ahora tan solo quería irse a dormir.

* * *

En mi headcanon, Inglaterra es Slytherin y Francia es Ravenclaw, de esto estoy muy segura. Sobre los hermanos de Arthur:

James — Escocia.

Lian y Lorcan — Irlanda e Irlanda del norte basado en los OC de Candesceres (LJ).

David — Gales. Basado un poquito en el OC de una amiga.

Alice — Fem!Inglaterra.

Wendy — la 2P de fem!Inglaterra.

Para dudas, comentarios, sermones, lo que sea, ¡reviews, por favor!


	2. Capítulo 2: Abismo

**Capítulo Dos**

**Abismo**

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, dispuesto a disfrutar su primera jornada de clases. ¡Por primera vez haría magia controlada! Incluso, creía que ni siquiera había amanecido. Supuso que el resto de sus compañeros seguía durmiendo, hasta que salió de su dormitorio y encontró a Scorpius Malfoy y a Dorothy Nott ya preparados. Estaban manteniendo una conversación, pero al verlo llegar, lo saludaron y Arthur se sorprendió siendo integrado por ellos. En su infancia no había tenido amigos, únicamente a sus hermanos, y se sorprendía la facilidad con que los demás lo recibían, como si no les molestara por su aspecto o su personalidad poco dada a los grandes estallidos de emoción, como James o los gemelos. James, en especial, había sido bastante popular en sus años en Hogwarts.

Aunque, ahora que lo veía bien, Malfoy parecía una persona tranquila e introvertida, pero amable, y Nott, aunque más abierta, no daba la impresión de ir por ahí dándose confianzas con todo el mundo. La sensación general, por lo que pudo concluir, fue el hecho de que el hijo de Harry Potter hubiera quedado en Slytherin. Seguro otros cursos y otras casas lo comentarían tarde o temprano, como familia pública que eran.

-Harry Potter odia a los Slytherin -dijo Nott.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo Malfoy-. Mi padre se lleva bien con Harry Potter. Mantienen una buena relación en el Ministerio e incluso a veces lo ha invitado a comer en casa.

-¿Eres íntimo de los Potter? -preguntó Arthur, sorprendido.

-No. Es una relación cordial -se apresuró a aclarar Malfoy-. Su hijo mayor es muy ruidoso y no me cae bien. La pequeña es lo mismo. Weasley de pies a cabeza.

Los Weasley tenían fama de ser tan silenciosos como un estadio de Quidditch en el partido final de la temporada.

-Puedo entenderlo… -dijo Arthur, pensando en los días en los que todos sus hermanos vivían en la misma casa y era un caos entre personalidades tan distintas: Era común que Alice y Wendy discutieran a menudo por tonterías, que los gemelos jugaran bromas a todos o que David se refugiara en su habitación para no tener que aguantar sus burlas. O que trataran de asustar a Arthur contándole historias terribles del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, dejándole con el firme propósito de ser el primer y único habitante de un sitio solitario y tranquilo como la luna.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido terrible. Fueron James y Alice quienes le enseñaron cómo volar en una escoba. Y Wendy a coser y a preparar el té (aunque lo primero jamás lo iba admitir porque, por la reacción de los gemelos, le quedó claro que no era una actividad nada masculina).

En el desayuno, todos sus compañeros hacían eco del entusiasmo de Arthur con respecto a hacer magia por primera vez. Priscilla Parkinson hablaba de convertir gatos en plumas de ganso como solía hacer su tía Pansy cuando sus mascotas le sacaban de quicio. De ese modo había perdido varias mascotas, pues a veces no lograba conseguir la pluma de ganso correcta. Todo el mundo se puso pálido al escuchar aquella confesión, y Arthur se quedó esperando a que aclarara que había sido una broma.

La primera clase del día era Herbología. A Arthur le animaba, aunque no tanto como hacer magia de verdad. Descubrió que todos estaban deseando la hora de Transformaciones, como si ya esperaran conseguir metamorfosear un ser vivo, sea cual sea este, en una pluma de ganso.

-Así voy a poder callar a mi hermano –bromeó Albus, atreviéndose a hablar en esa mesa llena de serpientes. Arthur observó cómo pareció esperar la reacción de los demás. Sus compañeros sonrieron y Albus se atrevió a compartir la sonrisa.

Si hubiera podido leer la mente, hubiera encontrado que Albus estaba decidiendo que sus compañeros no eran los criminales en potencia que su tío a menudo dibujaba cuando estaban juntos y recordaba sus años en Hogwarts. Claro, eran nuevos tiempos.

La clase de Herbología la compartían con los Gryffindor. Unos pocos, por alguna razón, los miraban como si fueran un puñado de demonios. Arthur miró a sus compañeros para cerciorarse si en el trayecto le habían crecido cuernos, para toparse con que algunos de ellos correspondían a las miradas de los Gryffindor. Suponía que la tradición de las Casas había comenzado a correr entre ellos.

En fin, a él poco le importaba. Hizo pareja con Gilbert, más dos chicos de Gryffindor: Emma y Harrie Campbell, primos. A Arthur le gustó mucho la chica, tal vez fuera por sus ojos o la manera que tenía de sonreír. Y como le gustó, estuvo mirando al suelo la mayor parte del tiempo.

A pesar de esto, se llevaron bien. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía prejuicios con respecto a las casas; Harrie era callado, pero cooperaba y ayudó bastante a Gilbert con la actividad. Arthur, que ayudaba a su madre con la jardinería de vez en cuando, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de herramientas, aunque esta vez estuvieran tratando con plantas más vivaces.

La clase estuvo interesante, dejando pasar el hecho de que estaban pensando en Transformaciones. En el caso de Harrie y Emma, esperaban Encantamientos.

Casi fueron corriendo hacia el salón de la próxima clase, que compartían con los Hufflepuff. Albus Potter se tropezó por el camino y chocó contra Scorpius, ocasionando que ambos cayeran. No hubo conflictos, aunque algunos estudiantes se detuvieron esperando alguna reacción del hijo de Harry Potter. Lo que ocurrió fue una disculpa, muy apenada, y Scorpius diciéndole que no importaba, pero que tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez. Decepcionados, los estudiantes se dispersaron. Arthur tenía la impresión de que querían obligar a Malfoy y a Potter a pelear. No entendía el motivo.

Arthur cayó al suelo cuando tuvo que saltar para no perder una escalera. Escuchó una risa irritante dos escalones más arriba que él. Cuando levantó la cabeza, descubrió a Bonnefoy tendiéndole la mano.

-Estas escaleras se las traen –dijo el chico.

Arthur se levantó solo, muy digno, ignorando el rastro de burla que, estaba seguro, Francis le dirigía. Subió varios escalones, sin importarle que el chico le preguntara si sabía dónde quedaba el salón de Encantamientos. Hasta el último minuto.

-Queda muy abajo, casi en los últimos pisos –le explicó Arthur. Realmente no tenía idea.

Francis le agradeció y tomó otra escalera que descendía. Arthur esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mientras pensaba que aquel chico era un idiota.

Estaban ilusionados por conseguir su primer hechizo. Arthur se sentó en los primeros puestos, junto al resto de Slytherin que ya tenían sus varitas sobre los pupitres. Para su sorpresa, y profundo desencanto, la primera clase fue más introductoria que práctica. El profesor, si bien hacía la clase amena, prefería dejar la magia para después, una vez entendiera los usos, ventajas y riesgos de los hechizos transfiguradores.

Para ahondar más en la decepción, las primeras clases de la semana fueron teóricas, incluso en pociones o encantamientos. Por los pasillos veían a alumnos de otros años hacer magia, sin ninguna dificultad, y a Arthur le daba mucha envidia. Él quería usar su varita de una buena vez, ¿qué pasaba si entraba en un duelo? Aunque era bien conocido que estaba prohibido molestar a los de primer año, también era igual de conocido que muchos estudiantes se pasaban esa norma por alto.

Gilbert intentó hacer un hechizo por su cuenta, con lo que terminó una mañana en la enfermería con los miembros de su cuerpo agrandándose paulatinamente. Había sido doloroso oírle gritar porque sus músculos se iban estirando violentamente. Por eso, en su segunda semana en Hogwarts, se vio sin su pareja habitual en la clase de pociones.

Bien, todavía no habían hecho nada práctico. Además, seguro podía manejarse solo con su poción. La mayoría tenía pareja, así que era un hecho que iba a quedar solo.

-¡Arthur! –exclamó una voz de detestable acento francés.

Con su mejor postura desdeñosa, Arthur se volteó hacia Francis. Aquellos días apenas había reparado en él, a pesar de que compartían varias clases y solían comer a la misma hora, además, el cabello del chico resaltaba de entre todas las cabelleras de los demás magos. Como si tuviera vida propia, larga, rubia y preciosa. A Arthur le avergonzaba pensar así de aquel chico molesto, el tener una cabellera excepcional había sido uno de sus intereses cuando era joven, y no la paja que se negaba a doblegarse ante el cepillo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó a su vez, colocándosele al lado-. No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar desde la Selección.

Arthur no había tenido tiempo para hablar con mucha gente, excepto con sus compañeros de casa y con algunos otros, como Kiku, Harrie y Emma, cuando coincidían en sus clases. O debía decir, más que tiempo, era interés.

-Tú no te sueles sentar aquí –señaló Arthur, esperando que captara la indirecta.

-Lo sé –asintió-, porque se te sienta ese chico albino, ¿dónde está? Yo me siento un poco más adelante. ¿Ves? Justo al lado del chico que ahora está solo.

-¿Por qué no te vas con él? Es de tu casa, ¿no?

-Lo es, pero me apetece estar aquí.

Arthur soltó un bufido, decidiendo que Francis solo quería molestarle. Observó al usual compañero de Francis, que era más alto que ellos dos y tenía el cabello liso y blanco. De espaldas no podía verle el rostro, pero ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones. Tenía el rostro frío, con una expresión que te invitaba a jamás dirigirle la palabra por miedo de que te fuera a maldecir con su sola mirada. Si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Erasmo Rivers y provenía de una familia mestiza de bajos recursos.

-¿Ya has hecho magia, Arthur?

-Kirkland.

-¿Eh?

-Soy Kirkland. Nunca te di permiso para que me llames por mi nombre.

-Pero eso es muy tonto, si ya nos conocemos.

-No nos conocemos.

-¡Qué complicado eres!

Para su desconcierto, Francis se rió como si su actitud fuera un chiste. Arthur, de repente, consideró que la compañía del témpano de hielo de más adelante sería más soportable, y se decidió imaginar que estaba solo, aunque Francis se lo hacía difícil con sus incesantes preguntas que a menudo obtenían una respuesta cortante.

Cuando el profesor llegó, se hizo un silencio momentáneo. Era un hombre que solía imponer respeto con su mera presencia, era serio y de aspecto tenebroso. Se había rumoreado que había luchado en el bando de Voldemort y que se había salvado de ser apresado casi de milagro. Sin embargo, si aquello en realidad fuera cierto, a Arthur le parecía una estupidez que hubiera sido contratado en una escuela de magia cuyos hijos de sus enemigos habían ido a estudiar.

El hombre se llamaba Marcus Rosier. Era alto, de piel oscura y cabello negro y corto. Con un movimiento de varita, escribió los ingredientes en la pizarra y les habló sobre realizar esa clase la primera poción. Quien la terminara de primero y le quedara bien, recibiría cinco puntos para su casa. Una recompensa nada despreciable.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Arthur fue al estante de los ingredientes y llevó a la mesa todos los necesarios, al tiempo que Francis hacía lo mismo. Pusieran a calentar el caldero. Arthur observó a Francis con disimulo, para ver qué hacía en su caldero de oro. De oro. ¿Qué clase de chico tomaba un caldero de oro para su clase de pociones de primer año? Con lo mal que solían salir los primeros intentos. David, por ejemplo, había explotado siete calderos antes de agarrarle el truco al asunto (lo suficiente para solo derretir calderos esporádicamente).

-Oye, ¿no te vas a recoger el cabello? –preguntó, casi sin querer, cuando el fuego de la hornilla estuvo a punto de alcanzar uno de los largos mechones tan brillantes como el caldero.

-Ah, sí, pero no tengo nada que me pueda servir –dijo Francis-. Solo me queda tener cuidado.

-¡Oye! Toma –dijo una de Slytherin, detrás de ellos. La chica, de cabello castaño ondulado y largo, le tendía una cinta. Era Monique Malone, una chica sangre pura. Aunque con los Malone la familia de Arthur no había tenido mucho trato-. Puedes quedártela incluso.

-Vaya, gracias –dijo Francis.

Arthur estuvo más pendiente de cómo se amarraba el cabello que de la poción, por lo que casi quema su caldero. El resto del tiempo intentó seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, por lo que no entendió cuando su poción quedó de un verde oscuro en vez del azul claro que se suponía debía ser el resultado final. Tal y como la tenía Francis, quien junto con Malfoy se ganó los cinco puntos para su casa.

Arthur se sintió molesto, porque hasta el momento él no había ganado puntos. Para empeorar las cosas, Francis le dirigió una bonita sonrisa de suficiencia, seguido de una especie de burla, cuando le dijo:

-Para la próxima pide ayuda si te está yendo tan mal.

Como respuesta, Arthur dijo que no le fue tan mal, le jaló el cabello y se largó del salón sin mirar atrás.

Esa venganza le había parecido que no estaba a su altura, por lo que decidió que en el momento adecuado se vengaría de verdad. En la tarde fue a visitar a Gilbert, quien estaba recuperándose y al día siguiente podría asistir a clases, solo debía cuidar sus movimientos, porque podría sentir un poco de dolor al moverse.

Gilbert se reunió con Arthur en el desayuno. El hechizo lo había dejado un poco más alto que él. En realidad, Arthur era de los más bajos de todo el curso, a excepción de Kiku Honda y Albus Potter. A él no le había preocupado en su vida, porque sabía que los hombres de su familia pegaban el estirón a edad tardía; solo se alarmó cuando una vez, intentando alcanzar un libro de una de las estanterías de la Biblioteca, a la que no llegaba porque estaba muy arriba de sus posibilidades, Francis apareció de repente y le hizo el no pedido favor de alcanzárselo, dándoselo sin captar las ganas de entrarle a patadas que le dirigía Arthur. Para su suerte, se alejó después para dirigirse a una de las mesas desocupadas, para leer el libro que tenía en las manos. De otro modo, Arthur le hubiera saltado encima.

A partir de entonces, o cada vez que pensaba en Francis, el tema de su estatura fue una preocupación, que se le unió al hecho de que no conseguía hacer una poción medianamente decente, mientras Francis se ufanaba de su éxito al posicionarse como el mejor de la clase. El colmo fue cuando le dijo, en medio de todo el salón, que podían reunirse en la biblioteca para explicarle con detenimiento lo que estaba haciendo mal con su poción.

Arthur había resultado tener habilidad en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde en la primera clase práctica ganó sus primeros puntos para su casa. Gilbert también resultó bastante bueno, lo mismo que Dorothy Nott y Albus Potter.

Esa clase la compartían con los Hufflepuff, aunque ninguno se destacaba en la clase, ni siquiera Kiku, a pesar de poner su mayor empeño.

Arthur se descubrió entendiendo cómo funcionaba el castillo. O, mejor dicho, a familiarizarse con sus pasillos, sus escaleras movedizas y los salones que cambiaban de sitio. Si bien se había sentido perdido los primeros días, después de entenderlo no volvió a perderse, y podía recorrerlo como si llevara más de un año en Hogwarts, a diferencia de otros compañeros que solían perderse a menudo. Emma, por ejemplo, solía llegar tarde porque todavía no se acostumbraba. Provenía de una familia de mestiza.

Los profesores no les quitaban punto a los de primer año ante su impuntualidad, reconociendo que hacía falta mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la estructura cambiante del castillo. La mayoría de los profesores eran muy buenos, aunque algunos como Pociones fueran estrictos, otros como el de Herbología fueran aburridos, o mortalmente aburridos en el caso del de Historia de la Magia.

Arthur y Gilbert solían terminar en los jardines. A veces se les unían sus compañeros de Slytherin, Kiku, Harrie y Emma, y otras, cuando hacía buen tiempo, Francis iba a pasar tiempo con ellos. Se sentaba a su lado empeñado en seguir desconociendo la antipatía de Arthur, que además se sentía frustrado por no haberse podido vengar de verdad.

Una tarde, al salir de pociones, justamente Francis se les unió a Gilbert y a Arthur cuando se dirigían a los jardines. Gilbert no tenía problemas con el chico, hasta lo consideraba simpático, por lo que no entendía la actitud de Arthur. Y menos la de Francis, cuando la actitud de Arthur era evidente.

-Yo tampoco tengo más clases hoy –dijo Francis-. ¿Saben? En estos días descubrí un sitio de los jardines que es precioso, y muy silencioso. Podemos ir a…

-Ya sabemos adónde vamos a ir –le cortó Arthur, mientras seguía avanzado al tiempo que le decía a Gilbert "apura el paso".

Francis se empeñó en seguirles y sentarse con ellos, comenzando a parlotear algo sobre que la moda de los magos resultaba muy curiosa, muy de siglos pasados. Él era de padres muggles, una era diseñadora de moda y el otro columnista de un periódico. Bien, se dijo Arthur, pero eso no me interesa. Era hijo único. Odiaba las computadoras (a saber qué eran esas cosas) y adoraba cocinar. Y a mí no me interesa, volvió a pensar Arthur.

Ese chico nunca se callaba, a pesar de que a veces solía verlo solo, leyendo un libro, ya fuera en la biblioteca o en los jardines. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando no estaba con ellos, estaba solo devorándose la biblioteca entera.

Algo que también notaba, era que cuando estaba con Francis, muchos chicos les solían prestar atención, ya fueran chicos o chicas. A Arthur no le gustaba esa clase de atención y, lo peor, era que el molesto niño parecía hacerlo con toda intención, como si quisiera ser mirado, admirado, como si hubiera algo en él intrigante, que obligara a los demás a verle más de la cuenta.

-Me caes mal –admitió un día, harto, sin poder soportarlo más. Kiku, Gilbert y Francis lo miraron sin comprender (bueno, en realidad, Francis fue el único que no lo comprendió). Fue justo después que unas niñas pasaran a su lado riéndose como si fueran un espectáculo de algún tipo-. Me refiero a ti, Bonnefoy. Me caes mal.

-Ya, sí, ¿he hecho algo malo? –preguntó Francis, confundido.

-Desde que comenzaste a hablarme, sí, todo lo que has hecho –dijo Arthur-. No sé por qué te empeñas en venir a molestar con tu cháchara idiota. A ver si te vas largando.

-¿Te ha pasado algo malo?

-¿Qué parte de que no me pasa nada, Bonnefoy, aquí el problema eres tú, todavía no entiendes? –volvió a decir Arthur.

Francis se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta parecer comprender que Arthur iba en serio. Fue la primera vez que le vio sonrojarse, pero no creía que sintiera vergüenza precisamente. Recogió sus cosas, se levantó y, sin mirarlos una última vez, se alejó hasta entrar en el castillo. El resto de la tarde dejaron de recibir una atención incómoda, además que, por fin, Arthur sintió que las cosas en Hogwarts iban a marchar bien a partir de entonces. Cuando el recuerdo de Francis pareció difuminarse de la mente de los tres chicos, como si nada hubiera pasado, Kiku sacó su colección de fotografías.

Cuando salían de clases, se hizo normal ir a los jardines. Arthur prefería reunirse allí, antes que estar en la Sala Común con el lago tan cerca. Detestaba el lago, lo detestaba.

* * *

Todos los personajes los he sacado de Harry Potter. Mi fuente, por supuesto, es el . A algunos personajes de Hetalia les cambiaré el apellido para que sean más ingleses (y tengan antepasados en el mundo de HP).

Sobre los nombres:

Emma y Harrie Campbell: Bélgica y Holanda. Familia mestiza. (¡Me encanta el InglaterraBélgica! X3) Quería darle un cambio al nombre de Holanda y este me gustó mucho.

Monique Malone: Mónaco. El apellido lo tomé de Roger Malone, Hufflepuff del año de Harry. Así que ya saben quién es su padre.

Muchos me preguntaron en qué casa quedó Japón, pues ya vieron, lo veo Hufflepuff ^^

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, qué preciosos son :) ¡primera vez que recibo un review en francés! Me alegra haberlo podido leer sin problemas.

Azmine Junet, ¡muchas gracias! Víboras fue una historia muy divertida de escribir, y ahora voy por algo todavía más feliz. No se me ocurrió poner a Francis en Beauxbatons, es decir, su figura masculina no, precisamente XD pero hubiera sido una buena idea! Le ponemos mitad veela y listo. Los demás países irán apareciendo... aunque claro, el protagonismo se lo van a llevar el campeón de Hogwarts y sus amigos más cercanos.

Ya se acerca el torneo :)

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Reviews, por favor!


	3. Capítulo 3: El Torneo de los Tres Magos

**Capítulo Tres**

**El Torneo de los Tres Magos**

A partir de su conversación con Francis, éste demostró que era capaz de ignorar a alguien. O, mejor dicho, de ignorarlo a él. En las clases de Pociones dejó de sentarse a su lado y volvió con su antiguo compañero, evitaba mirarle y, en sí, parecía dispuesto a fingir que Arthur no existía. Lo cual a Arthur le parecía bien.

Seguía siendo el mejor en pociones, seguido de Malfoy, pero había oído que se le daba mal la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A veces se encontraba deseando que un troll entrara en el castillo y ellos dos quedaran solos, para poder demostrarle quién era el mejor en una situación realista. Como creía que, gracias a la seguridad del castillo, aquello sería un tanto difícil, se conformó con jalarle del cabello en cuando Francis se distraía. A veces también le hacía pequeños hechizos, como el hechizo de zancadilla, que era bastante fácil de conseguir, y con lo cual una vez consiguió que se cayera encima de Iván, un chico de Slytherin de su mismo año que a partir de entonces lo tenía sobre la mira.

Iván era un chico del que había que tener cuidado. Al menos, Arthur prefería enfrentarse a un troll antes que a un Iván molesto; en las clases, junto a él, Iván y Potter eran los mejores en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por el lado Gryffindor, competía con Alfred Jones, un hijo de muggles que parecía el mismísimo heredero de la casa, de tan ruidoso y valiente que era. Arthur tenía problemas con el concepto de valentía que se tenía en Hogwarts, una vez señaló que podía considerar sinónimo de estupidez y casi entra en una pelea con el chico Jones. Solo los separó Emma, quien los amenazó con un hechizo de ataduras. Su primo, Harrie, lucía dispuesto a ayudarla.

En otra ocasión, le lanzó a Francis un hechizo que le costó varias semanas conseguir, que era el de rasgadura. Consiguió abrir una tosca abertura a su mochila, ocasionando que todo su contenido fuera a dar contra el piso. La tinta se rompió ante el golpe, manchando varios rollos de pergaminos y unos cuantos libros.

Esa vez Wendy alcanzó a verlo todo. Se le acercó y le dijo, en un susurro, que era un hechizo muy bien hecho, pero que dejara de molestar a sus otros compañeros o iba a llamar a sus padres. Arthur le prometió que dejaría de hacerlo.

En verdad, Arthur no era de esos chicos que molestaban a los demás sin ningún motivo, solo que Francis era especial. Por lo demás, era buen compañero, un tanto reservado. No tenía muchos amigos porque no era dado con todos, pero una vez se tenía confianza, se podía contar con él en las buenas y en las malas. Su círculo más allegado lo conformaban sus compañeros de Slytherin, con Gilbert a la cabeza, Kiku de Hufflepuff y Emma de Gryffindor. Los demás eran conocidos, con quien se solía llevar más o menos bien. No podía aguantar a Alfred Jones todo un día, pero sí pequeños ratos acompañado de otras personas como Emma o Rose Weasley.

Solía escribirle a sus padres dos veces por semana, lo mismo que sus hermanos. Estos le comentaban sobre las pequeñas menudencias de la casa, sobre el trabajo de James en el exterior y sobre cómo les había ido a los gemelos. Arthur solía escribir pergaminos enteros en las primeras cartas, al final del año la longitud de su correspondencia iba a disminuir sin ningún motivo mayor que la costumbre. Sin embargo, antes de que esta etapa llegara, quedaban muchas cartas gigantescas que iba a escribir. Entre ellas, su primera clase de vuelo.

Fue un viernes en la tarde, en el campo de Quidditch. Era una clase de vuelo, donde te enseñaban a volar con una escoba. Lo normal, vamos. Arthur y Gilbert ya sabían hacerlo, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero la asistencia era obligatoria y, además, ellos no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad de volar. El interés de todos, o casi todos, era probar suerte en el equipo de Quidditch.

Tomaban el curso con los Ravenclaw, a pesar de que Arthur hubiera querido ayudar a Kiku, quien estaba muy entusiasmado. El entusiasmo lo hacía lucir nervioso, con lo cual parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. También hubiera querido tenerla con los Gryffindor, más que nada para que Emma lo viera volar.

A Arthur siempre se le había dado bien el vuelo, por lo que, cuando la profesora terminó su explicación de cómo llamar la escoba, Arthur ya la tenía en sus manos al instante. No todos lo consiguieron a la primera. Monique llamaba a su escoba como si prefiriera que siguiera en el piso, la escoba de Iván Braginsky intentó huir, las de Feliciano Vargas y Feliks Lukasiewicz le golpearon en la cabeza al momento de decir "¡Arriba!", Heracles Karpusi lo decía tan lento y tan perezoso que la escoba subía, de igual modo, de manera lenta y perezosa, cuando dio un bostezo, la escoba fue a parar al suelo nuevamente. La escoba de Francis no se movía ni un centímetro, a pesar de que el chico la llamaba con mucha voluntad.

Las escobas de Gilbert, Scorpius, Albus y Dorothy reaccionaron con la misma rapidez que la de Arthur. Tuvieron que esperar unos quince minutos hasta que todos tuvieron las escobas en sus manos, aunque, por ejemplo, las de Monique y Francis nunca se movieron del piso, con lo cual tuvieron que agarrar la escoba a la manera tradicional: agacharse y tomarlas con las manos, una manera igual de efectiva pero muy torpe.

La profesora, entonces, les explicó cómo sentarse en la escoba y cómo moverse en el aire. Apenas finalizó la explicación, ya Arthur se había elevado, junto a muchos de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Solo dos de Ravenclaw se elevaron al instante. Pronto comenzaron con las carreras entre los más expertos. Arthur les ganó a buena parte de ellos, pero pronto dejó al montón de perdedores para acercarse a la parte donde Francis, Heracles y Monique todavía intentaban despegar de sus escobas.

-¿Muy complicado? –preguntó, antes de alejarse como una saeta.

Feliks y Feliciano volaban bien, pero o eran muy distraídos o muy torpes y se tenía que tener cuidado para no chocar contra ellos, porque los chicos de seguro no se darían cuenta hasta después de recibir el golpe. Arthur volaba muy por encima de los demás, en una de esas intentó ir a lo más alto, pero le pareció que la escoba no daba para mucho más, con lo cual terminó bajando y volando un poco por encima del nivel de todos. Le encantaba recibir el aire en la cara. Aquella sensación era indescriptible, podía quedarse sujeto en la escoba todo el día.

Priscilla Parkinson se había acercado a los tres chicos que no habían conseguido volar, y hacía círculos alrededor de ellos, con aire burlón. Pronto otros chicos se les unieron, hasta que la profesora los dispersó, sin quitarles puntos a ninguno. Al finalizar la clase, algunos les dirigieron palabras malintencionadas a los tres.

-Prefiero mil veces el suelo, muchas gracias –murmuró Francis, de mal humor. Se marcharon los tres juntos.

Arthur hubiera querido molestarle, pero no le gustaba o, mejor dicho, lo ponía furioso el hecho de que otras personas se metieran con Francis, por lo que el aire triunfalista de la clase de vuelo se vio atenuado por el hecho de no poder dejar claro que meterse con Bonnefoy solo era divertido si lo hacía él.

Por lo demás, las clases de Vuelo se convirtieron en su favorita, junto a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Definitivamente, se haría miembro del equipo de Quidditch. Estas navidades, casi no dejó de hablar de lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts. Al regresar, solo tenía anécdotas hogareñas, las mismas que Gilbert. Kiku, en cambio, había ido a Japón y les traía un montón de fotografías de su viaje, además de unos regalos que Arthur no creía que fuera a utilizar nunca, pero que sabía que se consideraban regalos de turistas.

Entre las clases y las amistades transcurrió su primer año en Hogwarts. En su segundo año, consiguió pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin como cazador. En tercer año comenzó a salir con Emma, lo que le causó una especie de enemistad con Harrie, que a veces parecía creerse su padre. En quinto año rompieron. En sexto solo mantuvo relaciones fugaces tanto con chicas como con chicos, obtuvo altas calificaciones y su equipo ganó la Copa de Quidditch por primera vez, después de una racha irritable de Gryffindor.

Y en séptimo dio inicio al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

* * *

Se habían oído rumores sobre aquello, pero nada que fuera definitivo. Por lo demás, sus vacaciones fueron tranquilas, viajó a Estados Unidos por una temporada breve, luego visitó a Gilbert, a Kiku y a Emma, y salió con ellos frecuentemente. En el vagón rumbo a Hogwarts, prácticamente no se habló de nada más.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, bajaron del vagón y se dirigieron a los carruajes que eran tirados por arte de magia. O eso era la opinión general, aunque una vez Dorothy, que había visto morir a su abuelo, le dijo que en realidad eran tirados por caballos invisibles. Arthur no iba a creerlo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos; aunque, pesándolo bien, no le apetecía verlos en su vida.

En el camino descubrió caras conocidas, entre ellas, la que más destacó fue la de Francis, cuya alta y estilizada figura era acompañada por Heracles. Arthur nunca había podido discernir si estaban saliendo o no, porque en sí siempre se les veía muy juntos, como ahora, pero lo cierto era que a Francis siempre se le adjudicaban un montón de parejas, chicos y chicas, sin que llegara a durar con ninguno más de un mes. A veces solía salir con varios a la vez, con lo cual se había ganado varias maldiciones de las que sus amigos y su pareja de turno les habían sabido defender.

Tampoco era de tener muchos amigos, aunque sin duda destacaba por su apariencia. Tenía a Heracles, Ravenclaw como él, con quien era usual encontrárselos juntos leyendo algún libro, también a Monique, una de Slytherin que desde la desastrosa clase de vuelo de primer año se habían vuelto unidos. También estaba Feliciano, y por Monique había sabido que se reunían a dibujar o hablar de pinturas (Arthur no entendía el concepto, porque al parecer trataban de cuadros que no se movían). Además, era común verlo con algunas chicas de otras casas, como Cosette Harper, Madeleine Kegg, Rose Weasley o la propia Emma.

Francis y Heracles se metieron en uno de los carruajes. Arthur se subió a otro, seguido de Kiku, Gilbert y Emma. Otra vez volvieron a tenerse rumores de la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Alguien había visto un enorme barco en el lago, de seguro pertenecería a Durmstrangs, una de las escuelas claves en esta celebración. En realidad, solían participar todas las escuelas mágicas de Europa, solo que evidentemente no todas participaban a la vez. En el año del regreso de Voldemort, participaron Durmstrangs y Beauxbatons, una academia francesa que quedaba en el sur de Francia. Una de las intrigas era saber qué escuelas participarían esta vez si acaso se celebraba pero, tras el rumor del avistamiento del lago, las dudas se iban despejando.

-Los de primer año no harán el recorrido en el lago –dijo Emma-. Me lo dijo Rose.

-¿Será por el barco? –preguntó Kiku.

-Tiene que ser por el barco –dijo Gilbert, quien no cabía en su excitación.

Arthur lo entendía. Él siempre había deseado presenciar un Torneo de tal magnitud en sus años en Hogwarts. De entre sus hermanos, solo James había visto un Torneo, en su primer curso. Participaron las escuelas de Alemania y Portugal. Contó que el campeón fue Hogwarts, porque en la prueba final murió uno de los competidores y el otro estuvo a punto también de pasar a mejor vida, si acaso los aurores no hubieran llegado a tiempo para un rescate.

En el Salón Comedor, casi no se le prestó atención a la ceremonia de selección, en su lugar los alumnos miraban constantemente a la mesa de los profesores, esperando algún aviso secreto de parte de la directora, Minerva McGonagall. Ella parecía imperturbable ante la expectación que envolvía el ambiente. Cuando la ceremonia culminó, la directora se levantó y pidió silencio, lo que no hacía falta, porque con su sola presencia solía imponerlo. Dio la bienvenida habitual, además de unos breves anuncios sin importancia, para después pasar hacia la sorpresa que ya todo el mundo, o casi todos, conocían:

-Este año tengo el honor de anunciarles que celebraremos el ancestral Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Acto seguido, explicó quiénes serían las escuelas invitadas. Eran Durmstrangs y Beauxbatons, quienes al ser nombradas entraron triunfantes por la puerta del comedor. Los de Durmstrangs vestían un uniforme negro y poco llamativo, con lo cual no llamaron tanto la atención. La mayoría de la escuela francesa parecían brillar al caminar, como si todos fueran mitad-veelas o se hubieran hecho un hechizo de lustro a sí mismos, más o menos tenían el mismo aire de Bonnefoy, muchos de ellos eran rubios, pero lo más importante, casi todos eran bastante atractivos. Arthur perdió la vista en ellos, hasta que Potter, quien nunca le había prestado atención a la belleza física si acaso no era la de un Malfoy, le dio un codazo, anunciándole que ya la directora volvía a hablar.

Ella les decía que se abrirían los plazos para postular su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego, solo podían postularse los que tuvieran diecisiete años, con lo cual se había instalado una barrera anti-edad, que expelía a los alumnos menores con el fin de evitar el incumplimiento de la norma.

Casi nadie durmió esa noche, en especial los de séptimo curso. En Slytherin, Arthur y sus compañeros estuvieron hablando sobre quiénes se postularían y las razones por las que uno mismo resultaría elegido. Potter, en especial, tenía ya un antecedente en su familia, además que seguro el hecho de ser hijo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico le daría puntos extras, a sus ya de por sí habilidades en la magia. Dorothy decía que sería excelente que el campeón de Hogwarts fuera una chica, a lo cual Priscilla y Monique estuvieron de acuerdo. A Malfoy no le interesaba meterse, y tampoco veía con buenos ojos que Potter estuviera interesado.

-Pero no te voy a detener. A ninguno de ustedes. Es su vida y ya están grandes para escoger cómo tirarla –opinó.

Gilbert ya pensaba que iba a ser elegido, que no había mago más poderoso que él y que se volvería tan famoso como Dumbledore. Arthur pensaba lo mismo, con la diferencia de que se guardaba sus argumentos más egocéntricos. Estaba seguro que sus padres estarían orgullosos de él si resultaba siendo el campeón de Hogwarts, era una hazaña que sus hermanos nunca habían logrado, ni siquiera James.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur fue uno del montón que dejó su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego, junto a Albus, Iván, Gilbert y Dorothy. Cuando asistieron a sus clases, descubrieron que alumnos de otras casas también habían hecho lo mismo. De Hufflepuff, Lovino Vargas y Abigail Hooper, una chica rubia y gorda, pero que solía conseguir hechizos poderosos. No creía que Lovino tuviera oportunidad, porque no solía destacar en nada más que hablar.

De Ravenclaw, Erasmo Rivers, un chico alto, pálido y de expresión seria, que era muy amigo de Iván, era el único de su casa que se había atrevido.

De Gryffindor, casi todos, incluso Emma se había animado. Sinceramente, esperaba que la chica no resultara elegida; le daba más oportunidad de éxito a Elizabeth Héderváry o a Milena Flume, si tenía que elegir a una chica. Pero estaba seguro que los chicos tenían más oportunidades. Arthur sabía que su rival directo era Alfred Jones, a pesar de que Antonio Fernández, Harrie Campbell, Elliot Clearwater y Vladimir Dimitrov fueran fuertes candidatos también.

Por más que cada quien se sintiera mejor capacitado para cumplir con el papel de representar a Hogwarts, la decisión final la tendría el Cáliz. Fueron las dos semanas más estresantes de su vida, pensando todo el tiempo en quién sería escogido. Conocía a todos los que se habían propuesto, cualquiera, a estas alturas, podría ser el campeón.

En una clase de Pociones, Francis había comentado que la actitud de todos les parecía una estupidez.

-Por lo que he leído, es un Torneo sanguinario y medieval donde se premia lo más barbárico del mundo mágico.

Ninguno, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros, le prestaron atención.

-En serio –dijo en voz alta-, ¿saben que la posibilidad de morir es de un 90%? De todos los participantes, han muerto más de la mitad. Muchos de los sobrevivientes, o ganadores, como les gustará llamarlos, han perdido partes del cuerpo. ¡Es ridículo querer poner tu vida en riesgo por un mero espectáculo!

Arthur, quien nunca lo había aguantado, levantó la voz, de modo que fuera perfectamente audible para todos:

-Tú no lo entiendes porque eres un cobarde.

Y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Las palabras de Francis les habían parecido odiosas, incluso para Monique, que generalmente estaba de acuerdo con él. No necesitaban saber sobre los riesgos de un Torneo, si ya los conocían. Lo importante allí era buscar la gloria, con todas sus consecuencias. Francis insistió en los peligros que representaba, hasta que sus propios compañeros le pidieron que se callara. Enfurruñado, se acercó a Heracles como si él fuera el único sensato en el salón, solo para descubrir que Heracles también se había inscrito a último momento.

-Todos, todos han perdido la cabeza. ¡Pero de qué me va a extrañar, si todavía son magos que visten como si estuviera de moda la Edad Media! –exclamó, antes de irse ofendido al término de la clase.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó Gilbert.

-Cree que el pensamiento de una sociedad se trasluce por su modo de vestir –explicó Monique-. En realidad es una teoría muy interesante, presenta hasta pruebas muggles y todo.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Pero no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie echara a perder el Torneo. Por otro lado, en las semanas que duró la postulación, Arthur aprovechó para observar el resto de los estudiantes de las otras casas. Tonteó con algunos de Beauxbatons, pero acabó acercándose a varios de Durmstrangs después de descubrir que tenían varios puntos en común con la magia. Ellos tenían Artes oscuras en su colegio, donde en vez de enseñarte a defenderte, te demostraban cómo atacar antes de necesitar defensa alguna. Con varios compañeros de Slytherin, se citaron con varios estudiantes de Durmstrangs para practicar hechizos de ataque. Inevitablemente, no podían forjar una amistad con ninguno, porque cualquiera podría convertirse en el Campeón de Durmstrangs. A Arthur le impresionaban las habilidades de Berwald Oxenstierna y Simon Christensen, porque eran fuertes físicamente, además de magos ágiles y con vastos conocimientos en encantamientos ofensivos.

Por fin, las dos semanas se cumplieron. Ese domingo, los alumnos llegaron más temprano al Salón Comedor, como si una asistencia multitudinaria adelantara la decisión del Cáliz. Arthur comió sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Por fin, después de cenar, la directora se levantó y se aproximó al Cáliz, que había sido colocado delante de las cuatro mesas.

Primero escogió al Campeón de Durmstrangs, que resultó ser uno de los que estuvieron practicando con Arthur y compañía, se llamaba Lukas Bondevik; y era especialmente hábil, aunque no tanto como Oxenstierna y Christensen, aunque Malfoy tenía la impresión de que sus mejores hechizos no se los enseñaba a ellos.

El segundo fue el Campeón de Beauxbatons, Charlotte Bonnaccord, una chica alta y rubia, sumamente preciosa. De ella no sabía nada, pero ninguno de los estudiantes de su escuela pareció sorprendido cuando resultó elegida.

Luego, la directora sacó el nombre del último Campeón, el de Hogwarts. Se hizo el silencio más tenso que se había vivido nunca. Arthur creyó que había dejado de respirar. Entonces, la directora dijo en voz alta:

-Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

Actualización temprana porque tengo tiempo! Hola :)

Voy a aclarar este lío de nombres, porque soy muy fan de mencionar personajes xD:

Cosette Harper. Gryffindor. Es Seychelles. El nombre lo tomé de Tari, por su fic La torpeza de tus pasos. El nombre me gustó y aquí quedó.

Madeleine Kegg. Hufflepuff. Fem!Canadá.

Abigail Hooper. Hufflepuff. Fem!USA. Me gusta la idea de esta chica teniendo kilitos de más, como su contraparte masculina.

Erasmo Rivers. Ravenclaw. Male!Bielorrusia.

Milena Flume. Gryffindor. Fem!Italia. La puse en Gryffindor por una descripción que una vez Himaruya dio de ella, siendo tan diferente de Italia.

Elliot Clearwater. Male!Hungría. Tenía que ponerlo porque es muy guapo :'3

Vladimir Dimitrov. Gryffindor. Rumanía.

Simon Christensen y Lukas Bondevik. Dinamarca y Noruega.

Charlotte Bonnaccord. El 2!P de Fem!Francia.

Feliciano me parece que está en Ravenclaw, por su tremenda creatividad y talento en las artes. Por eso, creo que Francis y él serían excelentes amigos.

No hace falta explicar por qué Hungría, Estados Unidos y España están en Gryffindor, ¿no?

Ah! Y todos los apellidos, al menos la mayoría, los he sacado del universo de Harry Potter. Los demás, de las páginas de wiki de Hetalia. Recién noté que la página me comió de dónde saco mis fuentes en HP: es el diccionario.

**Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Tengan en cuenta que, entre más reciba, más temprano actualizo XD **


End file.
